


I just wanna be the reason you can smile til you're sore

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [25]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Matteo likes to steal David's jumpers, based on a tumblr prompt, idk how to tag, mentioned transphobia and homophobia, soft dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Okay, where are all my jumpers?” David asks as he turns to Matteo who has pulled David’s blanket over his head in an attempt to hide.“If I can’t see you, you can’t see me,” Matteo says but his words come out muffled.“Matteo, where are my jumpers?” he asks again and starts walking slowly towards where Matteo had ‘hidden’ himself on David’s bed.





	I just wanna be the reason you can smile til you're sore

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> "okay, where are all my jumpers?"
> 
> I hope you like it!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

David was dreading the weekend, absolutely dreading it. He had gotten into film school and laura had told their parents so their parents had invited them to around to their place on the other side of Berlin for the weekend. 

“Why did you even tell them I got into film school?”  David had groaned when Laura told him that their parents wanted to see them, she smiled sadly and sighed.

“Kid this isn’t fun for me either, they still ask if I have a boyfriend every time I call them even though I've made it abundantly clear that I’m a lesbian but they are still our parents and they want to know what's going on in our lives. We can’t keep dodging their invites because one day they are just gonna show up at our doorstep,” Laura says as she sits down on the sofa next to David who nods his head and sighs in an overly dramatic way.

“It's not just the fact of their casual transphobia and homophobia, I just don’t like them,” he says after a while, Laura hums in agreement and nods her head.

“Yeah I know, they are shitty parents and even shitter people but we have to do this to keep them off of our backs. We’ve spent way too long making this apartment into a safe place and I’m not about to have them coming in here and ruining that,” Laura says and David nods his head. 

“I think they’d have a heart attack if they came in here and saw all of our gay shit,” David says with a laugh and nods his head towards the trans, pansexual and lesbian pride flags that are taped to the wall. 

“Probably yeah,” Laura says with a laugh. They are quiet for a few moments before David clears his throat.

“Do they know about Matteo?” David asks, he looks down at his hands and Laura lays her head on his shoulder. 

“No, I feel like you should be the one to tell them about having a boyfriend,” she says softly and David nods his head. Someone knocks on the front door and Laura yells that the door is open, Matteo steps into the apartment and his smile slips off his face when he sees the grime expressions on Laura and David’s face. 

“Who died?” he asks seriously and David chuckles and shakes his head. 

“No one died but Laura just told me that we have to spend the weekend at our parent's house so I guess that my happiness just died,” David says with a laugh, Laura rolls her eye and so does Matteo. 

“Oh, fun,” Matteo says. 

“Wanna come and help me pack?” David asks and stands up, Laura tucks her legs up underneath herself and pulls her phone. 

“Sure I’ll help you pack and by pack I mean I’ll sit on your bed and look at meme’s while you pack,” Matteo says with a smile and follows David to his room, David looks back at him and Matteo laughs at the unimpressed expression on his face. 

When they get into David room, Matteo belly flops on David’s bed and rolls onto this back with his head hanging off the end of the bed so that he’s seeing David upside down. David bends down and plants a kiss on Matteo’s lips before picking up this empty duffle bag, going over to his closet and pull open one of the draws.

“Okay, where are all my jumpers?” David asks as he turns to Matteo who has pulled David’s blanket over his head in an attempt to hide.

“If I can’t see you, you can’t see me,” Matteo says but his words come out muffled. 

“Matteo, where are my jumpers?” he asks again and starts walking slowly towards where Matteo had ‘hidden’ himself on David’s bed. 

“I took them,” Matteo says. 

“Why?” 

“Cause they smell like you and they are nice to wear when I miss you,” Matteo says and David’s heart melts. 

“Okay well you can keep one but I need at least two of them to take away with me,” David says trying to compromise but Matteo is a child and refuses to compromise. Later on, once David is packed, Matteo agrees to let him take two of the jumpers as long as David gives them back as soon as he gets home. 


End file.
